This invention relates to new and useful improvements in diving/planing devices of the type that are arranged to move a fish lure or bait to selected positions in the water while trolling from a boat or while fishing in a current.
Devices have heretofore been employed for moving a fish lure to selected positions relative to the fisherman, such as depth control or diving devices or side planing devices. Some of such devices use weights for setting the angle, or depth of movement in the water, but such results in only one efficient reaction speed relative to water pressure/weight such as a trolling or current speed, the term water pressure/weight being defined as the reaction forces of water and the weight thereof on areas of the diving/planing device. When this water pressure/weight is less than the designed speed of the device, proper functioning of the latter does not occur, and when this water pressure/weight is greater, there is excessive drag and wobbling in the water. This drag and/or wobbling causes excessive tension on the fish line. The weight also causes drag and turbulence which obviously interferes with the diving or planing capabilities. Floating devices have been used which employ hollow chambers to set the diving angle. This also results in only one efficient trolling speed and causes the same disadvantages as the weighted diver.
A further disadvantage of some prior planing devices is that the trolling or current speed will affect the diving or planing distance. For example, weighted devices go deeper at slow speeds than at fast speeds. On the other hand, devices that have angled surfaces frequently tend to go deeper at fast speeds.
Still a further disadvantage of previous diving and planing/devices is that they are not stable in the water and do not efficiently use the water pressure/weight for the intended purpose; also, some devices connect the lure or bait line to the body portion thereof and this interferes with its action.